Aloha Nui Wau ia 'oe, e David - I love you, David
by Fae 206
Summary: Five years following the first movie, Nani and David are in a very serious relationship including an engagement ring. However, during a storm, David's car is found completely wrecked and his body was never recovered. Nani never told anyone about her pregnancy but with Lilo's help is she strong enough to get through it. Flashbacks included.
1. Chapter 1 - He's Gone

**AN: Will include flashbacks. Don't know if it sounds weird but Nani and David are one of my favorite Disney pairings. **

**Aloha Nui Wau ia 'oe, e David**

**(I love you, David)**

**Chapter One – He's Gone**

It had been five years since Stitch had first landed on Earth and the friendship between him and Lilo had only grown stronger. Lilo had wanted an angel and she had found Stitch. Stich was far from an angel but with Lilo's own quirkiness, he was what she had needed and even though he wasn't there right now, Lilo believed that he would come back home soon. She watched the stars and smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you, Stitch," she said as she thought about the way that space worked and how small the Earth was when compared to the rest of the universe. That made Hawaii seem even smaller but she still felt that she had as much worth as everyone else.

She sighed as she saw that it was still raining outside and looked at the picture of her family, her deceased parents. They had gone out for a drive in a storm and then they had died in an accident. She was glad that she had Nani to provide her with love and a home but she wondered how it would have been had the accident never happened.

Lilo was going to be moving into middle school soon and maybe it was going to help her find a best friend who wasn't Stitch. She laughed. No. Stitch would always be her best friend but she wanted to find a group of likeminded individuals. Lilo took a deep breath in before picking up her sketch book and pencils to draw and worked on her own picture of the universe or how she saw the universe.

However, as the rain seemed to stop, Lilo paused and heard a sound that scared her. Crying and not the normal type of crying. Lilo felt a piercing of her heart before she went to Nani's room…or over the past year it had become Nani and David's room. David had even been kind enough to Lilo that he had asked her if she was okay with the two of them living together and of course Lilo had said yes. David was like an older brother to her and Nani loved him. She wanted to see her sister happy but the sound of crying made Lilo realize that that might not always be possible.

Lilo knocked on the door and opened it to see Nani holding onto a pillow and sobbing. She looked as if she was a ghost and Lilo didn't know what to think about that. Maybe one of the surfing competitions she had been in had given her bad news – Nani had had some more time to think of herself and a career as Lilo had gotten older -.

"Oh, Li-li-lilo," Nani whispered as she refused to leave the bed but she reached out a hand to her sister. "Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked and Lilo stared at her horrified. Something was very wrong with Nani and the way that her sister was acting but she was looking out for _her_.

"That's my question." Lilo asked and Nani turned to her and blinked before she dropped a small ring box on the floor. "Didn't you want to marry David?" she asked as she thought about what that box probably held. "I'm sure it hurts but you might find someone better," she said and Nani took deep breaths in and out before crying more onto her pillow.

"I…" Nani struggled as she grabbed her pillow tighter and started wailing at that like a child. She screamed into the pillow. "He never asked me," she said as she pulled the pillow down. "He never…had a chance to ask me."

"But then when he does ask you, you'll be able to tell him yes, right? So it's all good," Lilo said and Nani stared at her, her eyes having a haunted glaze to them.

"Lilo," she said as she reached her hand out for her younger sister. Lilo was at her side almost instantly. "David…" she whispered and took deep breaths feeling the pain throughout her whole body. "David's car was found earlier…." She said and Lilo blinked. She had heard Nani tell her a similar story before which had shattered everything. "It was….it was comple—" Nani turned her head into the pillow again and screamed, breaking down further and Lilo felt in her heart the words which would come next.

"He's…dead, isn't he?" Lilo asked feeling as if her sister would never recover from this. She had finally been loved unconditionally and the guy who had loved her, the brother figure in Lilo's life had died in a similar manner to their parents.

"He…they didn't fi-find his bo-bo-body," Nani said before sliding her hand down to her belly and Lilo watched her. Lilo felt tears in her own eyes at how much she loved and cared about David. He was a little clueless and goofy but he loved Nani and he was kind and supportive and hard working. He was a good person and Lilo would miss him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Nani looked at Lilo and held her sister's hand.

"That's not a-all Li-Li-Lilo," Nani choked and Lilo tilted her head curiously. "I'm pregnant," Nani told her and Lilo's eyes widened. She climbed into the bed next to her sister and let Nani hold her. She wanted to be there for her sister just as Nani had always been there for her.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - Concern

_Nani gazed down at the small girl with her head on her lap. Lilo was the only part of her family left. Their parents had gone for a drive and they had slipped off of the cliff and plummeted to their deaths. The car was dragged out of the ocean and that was when it was known that they had died. That was why the police had asked them to come in two days after their parents' disappearance. _

"_Did you want to discuss foster care?" a man asked as Nani gently stroked back Lilo's hair. She had a blanket around her little sister and was attempting to keep her strength for her. There was a huge age gap between them because of circumstances in their parents' life but that only meant that Nani had been taking care of Lilo since she was a baby. She knew how to take care of her._

"_Foster care?" Nani blinked back tears as she repeated the words which sounded so foreign to her._

"_For Lilo," the man said and Nani protectively pulled her sister towards her. _

"_No. No," Nani said quickly, shaking her head, "No. Lilo doesn't need. We'll be okay. I promise," she said as she thought about all of her dreams of being a professional surfer fade away. She needed to be there for her sister. She couldn't be so selfish that she put her own dreams ahead of providing the life for Lilo that her parents had wanted._

"_Lilo needs a guardian," the man said as he took a seat next to her and Nani paused, she heard Lilo yawn and gently stroked her hair back again._

_Nani closed her eyes, "I can do it. Please make me her guardian. We have the house where we can continue to live, we can use our inheritance for the rest and I'll get a job to support us. I just can't have her taken away from me," she said and the man sighed._

"_It's a lot of responsibility did you need to thi-"_

_Nani stared at him, "No. I don't need to think about it," she said as she struggled with her own grief and loss. She embraced Lilo more and kissed her sister's forehead. "No, I'll do it. I'll raise her," she assured the man before hearing the sound of someone running down the corridor and people chasing them. She blinked as she saw her friend there since she was a kid. She picked Lilo up, holding her to her chest despite the weight and blinked back the tears._

"_Sir, you are not authorized to be here," a security guard was trying to tell him but Nani saw that David didn't care about anything other than being with the two of them. _

"_David?" Nani blinked and saw the man opposite her. Nani felt herself start to shake but collected herself when she heard Lilo murmur in her sleep. "David, what are you?"_

"_You're not alone," David said as the officer put a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't even wearing his shirt properly, he must have hurried because he had buttoned it up wrong and his hair still looked damp. It was late at night as well, where had he come from. "Nani. I promise you. You're not alone." _

_Nani watched him and nodded shakily as tears slipped down her cheeks. She had to take comfort in his words. They had surfed together, eaten barbecue together, been friends through school together. She always had a soft spot for him but she couldn't bind him to her during this. David was such a carefree and optimistic presence in her life, she couldn't ruin him. As much as she cared for him, she knew that she couldn't be with him. _

….

….

**Chapter Two - Concern**

….

….

"So," Lilo said as Nani finally came out of the bedroom, looking like a ghost. Lilo was glad that it would only be the three of them in the house. She knew that Jumba and Pleakley meant to do their best but it was more complicated this time and even Lilo didn't really know how to help. Lilo moved her foot behind her, turning it nervously. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," Nani said as she tried to rub away her tears, "but, thanks, Lilo. It's good to know that I have my little sister to help me through this," she said as she put a hand on her belly. "Do you think Mom would be happy?"

"Yeah, Mom loved babies so she'd be happy," Lilo said and Nani paused. She knew that David was always respectful of their parents and that her mother had teased her about going out on a date and having a relationship with him but Nani had always told her that they were just friends. They were just two friends who enjoyed the company of one another. Would she think that David would be the ideal son-in-law.

"Yeah, she did, didn't she?" Nani attempted to smile before stepping forwards and felt herself crumbling a little. She pulled out a chair and started to sob, the pain scorching through her as if it was heating her body. She wanted his arms around her and for him to tell her it was all going to be okay. She wanted to surf with him again. Have those romantic picnics where he would always goof up on something that would make her seem him as absolutely adorable.

This wasn't supposed to happen, not again.

"Maybe let me and Stitch do the things around the house right now," Lilo suggested and Nani looked at her. The older of the two sisters shook her head.

"Lilo, you have school to study for. You have your homework. You're still doing those hula classes and who knows where Stitch is or what he's doing. I can't have you take care of me," she said and Lilo stared at her concerned.

"Why not?" she finally asked and Nani dabbed at her eyes. "I mean it, why not? Stitch and I can do everything just fine and you're in pain," she argued. "I miss David too," she said as tears filled her own eyes. "I love David too, he's always been like a big brother to me. When he found out about Stitch, he treated Stitch with respect. David will always be part of our ohana but he'd want me to take care of you. He'd want you to be safe."

Nani nodded as she remembered how pained he had been upon the announcement of their loss. He had often acted rashly just to make sure that he could do whatever was in his power to keep her happy. He understood that she had to focus on her time with Lilo and on raising her and about how hard that was. He hadn't given up on asking her out but he had agreed to give her time and support and she adored him for it. He was such a selfless person, he would have made such a great father.

"You're right, Lilo," Nani said softly, "David _would_ want that."

"David never gave up. He always wanted everyone to be happy. That's what we have to do for him. We all have to try to be happier," Lilo stressed and Nani shook her head. She opened her arms to hug her younger sister.

"David understood that there was pain in life. He liked to be optimistic but he knew that you had to suffer pain to grow stronger," Nani corrected Lilo. "Still, you're right. He would want us to keep moving forward. He wouldn't want to be responsible for us moving backwards."

Lilo smiled weakly before hearing the sound of a spaceship from outside. She closed her eyes and hugged Nani again. "I'll be _riiight _back," she said as Nani looked out the window. "You just stay there."

Nani nodded, putting a hand to her belly. "You'll always know who your father was, my little one," she whispered to the baby growing inside of her. Even if David wasn't there to act as the father that he would have been, that amazing type of father, she would take care of their child. She would show them scrapbooks and photos of David and tell them all the stories which she knew. She also needed to tell his family the truth despite them dealing with their own feelings of loss.

…

…

"Naga bootifa," Stitch said in exhaustion as he tried to gain his breath whilst sitting in the small space craft. He had been sent to do a mission and it had gone worse than he had expected. It was exhausting to know that he might not have even put a dent into the work he was doing. He sighed before seeing Lilo running out of the house and smiled. "Lilo," he grinned as he sat up but then saw her in a lot of pain. Something had happened?

"Something wrong?" he asked as he tilted his head looking at her and the preteen turned to him.

"Yeah," Lilo sighed and then bowed her head. She didn't want to act sad in front of Nani. Nani had enough to deal with and Lilo wasn't sure if she could handle her pain anymore. She wouldn't burden her sister with that. "Do you know what a funeral is?" she asked and Stitch nodded slowly.

"When…bury the dead?" he said, "Yeah, I know."

Lilo blinked in surprise before running over to the blue mutation and wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes and started to sniff painfully. He hugged her back, using all four arms to do so. She looked to the house before down into the dirt. "Umm…David died."

Stitch blinked hard and then looked at her not quite understanding what she had said. It wasn't that the words didn't translate, it didn't make sense. David had been fine the last time Stitch had seen him, he had even brought Stitch the good cake he loved from the restaurant.

"It was sudden, an accident…" Lilo tried to tell him and Stitch blinked. "I'm really sad about it."

"How about…Nani?" Stitch asked. He hadn't bonded as close to the older sister but they had lived in the same house for quite some time now, they had learned things about one another which had helped them bond. Stitch definitely had a much much closer relationship with Lilo but he still cared about Nani _and_ David.

"She's not doing so good," Lilo said as she wanted to cry but felt guilty in doing so. "She told me that she's pregnant with David's child. I'm going to be an aunt," Lilo said and Stitch hugged her, pushing his little blue furry face into her neck.

"You'll make a great aunt," he told her and Lilo took a shaky breath in.

"Thanks, Stitch."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

QueenEviefan2019


End file.
